Rain
by Arjiki Princess
Summary: Her back was slightly arched, her head thrown back, eyes closed, tongue sticking out. Boq couldn't help but smile when he realized she was catching raindrops. [Gloq, oneshot]


**A/N: Okay, so it was raining outside and I got a little inspired, and that is pretty much it.**

**A reader complained that Boq was supposed to be shorter than Galinda, and that they had a problem with the fact that Galinda was looking 'up' at Boq instead of the other way around. I just wanted to point out, when I used the word 'up' I meant that, Galinda had been looking down every time I wrote that, and she looked UP from looking down. Sorry if I was unclear, and I'm very sorry if that truly bothered some of you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

A strong gust of wind nearly knocked Boq over as he opened the door and stepped outside into the pouring rain. In his left hand he held his school textbooks, and in his right, a deep blue umbrella. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, he found himself in quite the dilemma. Looking down at his feet, he admired his shiny new shoes. Boq quickly realized that he had to either walk extremely slow, staying out in the cold for longer than he'd like, or get his precious new shoes wet. He sighed and strained to see his dorm room on the other side of the courtyard, but it was no use, it was raining too hard. Deciding to save his new shoes, Boq slowly tiptoed toward his destination, whimpering every time water splashed dangerously close to his feet. 

Boq found it much easier to pass the agonizingly slow seconds that went by as he walked toward his dorm by thinking about Miss Galinda. He smiled just at the thought of her. Her beautiful golden curls, her petite body, her perfect smile…It was all Boq could do to keep from going up to her and kissing her full, pink lips with all the passion in his soul every time he saw her. If only it weren't for Nessarose, then Boq's blonde angel could finally be his.

That, and if she ever learned his name. Then _surely_ he'd have a chance.

Up ahead, it seemed as if there was a spot of light radiating through the darkness of the rain. As Boq grew closer, he realized it was not a light, but somebody's blonde hair. He gulped when he recognized the slim figure that stood a few yards ahead of him.

Boq couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Galinda's usually perfect curls had flattened due to the rain, her hair now completely soaked and sticking to the back of her neck. Her pink dress had darkened a few shades and clung to her body, making Boq drool slightly before he quickly regained himself. The strappy silver high heels Galinda had been wearing earlier that day had been kicked off and lay in a heap next to the place where she now stood. Her back was slightly arched, her head thrown back, eyes closed, tongue sticking out. Boq couldn't help but smile when he realized she was catching raindrops.

_She is so beautiful._

Boq debated with himself on what he should do. He took a quiet step forward, then changed his mind and stepped back. This was repeated until one final boost of confidence sent him walking in her direction, all thoughts of his shoes left on the sidewalk with his textbooks. The only thing he carried now was his umbrella.

When he reached her, he slowly held the umbrella over her, shielding her pretty face from the raindrops that were falling hard and fast. Confused, she blinked open her eyes before looking to her left, then her right, then finally turning around and coming face-to-face with Boq.

"A lady like you could catch a cold out here in this rain," he said quietly, feeling as if he were under a spell. Her spell.

She looked down and smiled to herself before looking up at him once more.

"Why are you out here, in the pouring rain, all by yourself?" Boq asked when it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything.

"When I was little," she began, "my mother never let me outside when it was raining, no matter how much I protested. She told me that I would get sick and that real ladies played with things like dolls and had tea parties. It was unacceptable to play outside in the mud, where I could get dirty. I guess I've become a bit rebellious since then."

Galinda laughed then, her piercing blue eyes sparkling and her forehead wrinkling just the slightest. Boq just barely caught himself from fainting at the sight. Slowly he lowered the umbrella until they were both exposed to the storm. Confused, Galinda looked down at the umbrella and back up at him, but Boq didn't say a word. Instead he gracefully placed a hand on her lower back, and took her hand in his free one. Boq then began to lead them in a slow waltz.

"Oh, Boq!" Galinda exclaimed in a surprised tone. Boq's eyes widened slightly at the use of his real name, but he still never broke the eye contact.

For a while, nothing was said, until Galinda, sounding a little dazed, said, "Oh, my. Boq, I didn't know you were such an incredible dancer."

The faint blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed, and Boq smiled.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Miss Galinda," he said sadly.

Suddenly, Galinda stepped back, ending their dance.

"Boq, I'm sorry I have been so horrible to you," she apologized, breaking their eye contact to stare at her muddy feet once again.

"No, no, Miss Galinda. You have done nothing wrong."

"Oh, but I have!" she exclaimed, "You have been nothing but sweet to me, and I have been nothing but incredibly rude."

Placing two fingers below her chin, he lifted it so she was looking at him.

"Trust me," Boq said as his thumb began to trace her bottom lip, "Everything is okay."

Shivering, she looked down at her feet once more, and Boq took his chance. Placing a hand on either side of her face, he gently lifted her head and, before she had time to respond, pressed his lips firmly onto hers.

For a moment he was in pure bliss. Until he realized she wasn't responding. Horrified, Boq stepped back and looked at her, feeling his face turn a brighter shade of red by the second.

"Miss Galinda, I am so sorry--" Boq began, but was cut off when Galinda flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

Stunned, Boq snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as she could be. He kissed her back with an equal amount of force, and he could have sworn he was about to die right then and there.

When the two finally broke free, Galinda grinned at him.

"I guess I'm not the only one being rebellious today."


End file.
